Sasuke and Sakura there story
by emotionalanime2
Summary: what happeneds when Sasuke and Sakura get married? and why is Itachi there? SasuSaku I suck at summarys My first story so I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the Characters I put in my stories

_Sasuke and Sakura there story_ Chapter # 1 

He sits hear for days on end not realizing that she is controlling his thoughts and actions every waking moment. Every day he sits hear not doing anything for anyone not even himself.

'Why? Why cant I get her off my mind?' he thought to his self as he did every single day.

'Did she trap me hear in my own mind? Because I have been sitting hear for three days with ought eating, sleeping, nothing. Nothing at all.' He sad to him self as he tried to get up from his spot on the ground. He had immense trouble doing so but for the first time in about a week he had control over his body.

'Why did that happen to me all she did was say she was leaving for training and wouldn't be back for a week and I froze like a Baka. How cold I let that happen to me? I'm not supposed to freeze up in front of her that's Naruto's job not mine. I'm supposed to be the cool one with no feelings to show at all, the one all the girls fight over not the one that is willing to fight for a special girl. This is not supposed to be happening like this I can't love not now I can't or my brother will hurt them in order to hurt me and I don't want that at all.' The little chunin thought to him self not paying attention to his surroundings then he hared some one call his name. He looked up to see Naruto.

" Sasuke. Tsunade-Sama needs us urgently in her office. Hay where is Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked him. He jest answered with a stare.

" She left for training like a week or two ago if you paid any attention you would have known that by now." He said to Naruto not really caring if he got mad at him or not.

Now on his way to Tsunades office when he think 'Sakura should have been back from training by now. Why isn't she back? Why am I asking so many questions about her?' By this point he was utterly confused and it didn't help that he was with the dope witch made him question how he (Naruto) ever became a ninja with his pore listening skills and purely dual mind.

When they where in Tsunade-Samas office he was shocked to see Sakura sitting there crying her eyes out. She told us that when she got home she found here parents dead on the bedroom floor.

"You can live with me if you want to because both of my parents are dead too and I'm doing fine only because I have you, Naruto, and Kakasi-sensei to fall back on jest think of us your leaning pole and support group to talk to when you really need it isn't that what friends are for?" Sasuke said 'Why did I jest say that? That's not me. She's messing with my feelings but it fells so right, like we are met to be together forever. I wonder if she fells the same pull toured me that I fell toured her.' He thought as he walked back to his house with Sakura by his side the whole way.

They reach the house by noon so they had lunch and he tried to comfort her so she wouldn't be crying all thought the night witch he really didn't want to deal with at the moment but he wanted her to be happy so he called Neji Hyuga his eternal enemy to try and cheer her up. That didn't work because Neji used to come to her house and help her parents with the housework and train with Sakura when he wasn't training with his dad or training by him self in the woods near the Hyuga plantation so lets jest say that she cried even harder then before. The only thing he could think of he really didn't want to do in front of Neji witch was to kiss her. He knew that that would at the least make her stop crying, that or she would slap him across the face and never talk to him again. He was going with the first one but that stupid Hyuga boy wouldn't leave them alone for five seconds at the most so he had to do it later that night.

"Sakura, Neji, I'll be right beck I have to go see Kakashi about some thing that happened yesterday so make your selves comfortable" He said with trouble because it was Neji that he was saying it to.

Sasuke left to go find Kakashi and train to get his mind off of Sakura and Neji alone in HIS house. Not wanting to think about it he spots the silver hared ninja that he was searching for and confronted him whale he was distracted by his Ihca Icha Paradise book.

"Did you hear that Sakura is back from Training?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. All Kakashi did was node as he kept reading so Sasuke decided to be a smart ass.

"Is your underwear pink?" He asked him with a smirk on his face. And Kakasi nodded then he realized that he jest told Sasuke that his underwear was pink. He shrugged off the question as if it where nothing.

"What do you want?" He asked Sasuke.

"To train with you right now" Sasuke Answered. So they went to the training grounds and spared till nightfall.

Later at Sasuke's house

He entered his house completely unaware that he had a guest there and went to take a shower when he almost fell over from shock because he saw Sakura in the tub. He hastily apologized for the interruption and left the room to find Neji was still there.

"Why are you still in my house?" Sasuke asked him.

"You said to make my self comfortable so I decided to stay hear until Sakura fells better because that's how much I care about her" Neji said. In reply all Sasuke could do was stare at him because at that moment he realized that he was jealous of Neji for knowing Sakura longer and on a different level then he did and also he realized that he loved Sakura jest as much as she loved him.

His plans to cheer up Sakura where ruined because of Neji so Sasuke tolled him to leave and when he refused to Sasuke used fours jest so he could fulfill his plans for that night (if you don't remember they where to make out with Sakura).

When Sakura got out of the Tub she noticed that Neji was gone and really felt wearied with out him there all alone with Sasuke.

'Am I dreaming?' she asked her self, after realizing it wasn't a dream she terns to Sasuke. At that moment she realized that Sasuke had a special look in his eyes, a look that she had never seen in him before she only saw it in her parents eyes and in Neji's from time to time she recognized it immediately as love.

What she wanted from him for so many years she was going to get to night. After eating Sasuke went to take a shower but was stopped by a certain pink-hared Chunin.

"Kiss me" she tolled him pining him ageneses the wall. 'Is she coming on to me?' Sasuke asked himself hopefully as he felt Saskuras soft lips rap around his own.

His first reaction was to pull away from her but because of the wall he couldn't go anywhere so he decided to deepen the kiss as they moved from there spot on the wall to him straddling her on the bed he was in a way proud of himself because he had beat Neji to the prize they both sought after but some thing was itching inside of him.

He wanted to taste more of her then he could get from this simple kiss on the lips so he ran his tong on her bottom lip softly asking entrance to her mouth and when she didn't respond he softly yet firmly bit her lower lip so if she wanted to or not she slightly opened her mouth. Finding his plane had worked he slipped his tong in and without even realizing it the two where going to fare in and the deeper you dig the harder it is to get out of the hole. The whole time this was happening they where being watched be some one….

(A/N) Ending hear you are going to have to read the next chapter to find out what is going to happen to Sasuke and Sakura and who is that mysteries new person that is watching them? Find out in the next chapter.

Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!!!! Don't end here it was jest getting good. TT (eats popcorn watching and waiting for the next chapter)

Me: (punches Naruto in the head making it go into his popcorn dish) Baka the next one is going to be better. And don't give away who the person watching is I know you know you've been reading my notes again.

Naruto: O.O some one's watching theme? Who? I promise I won't tell

Me: Jest shut up already Naruto '--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the Characters I put in my stories

_**Sasuke and Sakura there story**_

_Chapter # 2_

Recap (sorry I hate them to but they are necessary): the last time I left you Sasuke and Sakura where Making out on the bed and some one was spying on them.

Start story

Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura as he sensed an immensely large amount of chakra near them. Sakura sensed it to and stopped at the same time as Sasuke. She walked over to the window to see if she could see the person out there when Sasuke stopped her.

"I know who that person is." He said. There was a pose (as if for a dramatic affect).

"It's my older brother Uchiha Itachi and now he knows my feelings for you so be on your guard and don't stray to fare from my side." Sasuke finished.

'Sasuke really cares about me. So that wasn't jest a kiss back there he really meant it.' Sakura thought to her self. She went back and sat next to Sasuke on the bed a little bit scared but being careful not to show it.

"I wouldn't blame you if you are scared because believe it or not I am too." He whispered in her ear. She was shocked to hear it but decided not to say anything for fear that he might get mad at he even though she knew that he loved her.

"I love you" he said to her "I love you to" she said back to him and he was stunned because after the chunin exams she showed no more affection toured him like she used to and she only treated him like an equal or a friend and now he felt connected to her on a whole different level.

That night Sasuke and Sakura slept in the same bed inter twined in each other's arms (nothing happened) and woke awkward up in an awkward position. They got dressed, Sakura made brekfast, they went to training, and they went to lunch afterward.

NARUTOS P.O.V

I was so surprised by Sasukes actions that I decided to fallow them to Ichirakas Raman Bar (I don't know if it's Ichiraka or some thing else. Please message me and tell me what it is if you know) there I witnessed something I would have never guessed happening in a million years…

SASUKES P.O.V

I brought Sakura too the Raman Bar. There I asked her a very important question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She was so shocked that she couldent say anything so she jest nodded. All of a sudden we hared an outburst of anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SAKURA-CHAN SASUKE-BASTERED! IF YOU HERT HER I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALY!" yelled Naruto as he revealed his hiding spot. Out of rage he punched me in the face as he went in for a second strike Sakura punched Naruto and scolded him for being rude to me and that he should be happy that I was going out with here instead of going out with anyone at all or with Rock Lee.

"I guess your right. Gomennasi Sakura-Chan but way Sasuke?" Naruto asked but for this question Narutos answer was a whack on the head from me and getting called an Idiot once agene by Sakura.

After that day Sakura was called a sluty Concubine by most of the other women in the village but she didn't care she was jest happy to say that I was her boy friend and was willing to work harder then ever to stay with me and prove her loyalty to me. I was so shocked by her loyalty that two months later he asked her too marry him.

SAKURAS P.O.V

'Two months had past science Sasuke asked me too be his girl friend. I wonder if he is proud of how strong I've gotten and stayed loyal to him for this long' I thought to my self as I walk to a fancy restaurant in a silk kimono with Sasuke holding my hand. When we get to the restaurant I order my food. Sasuke got the stack with rice and I got a simple salad, we both get sham pain and before I got my glass Sasuke slid something on to my left hand ring finger.

I looked down in shock to see a diamond ring there with the Uchiha crest on ether side of it.

"What is this for Sasuke-Kun?" I asked him. Sasuke got down on one knee.

"Sakura will you be my wife for all eternity?" he was nevus witch didn't fit his personality so I decided to say yes.

"Yes, of course Sasuke-Kun. I love you," I said to him. He got up from his spot on the ground he gave me a kiss on the lips to seal the deal and he picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way home.

(A/N: done Chapter 2)

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP MAKING ME SUFFER WOMAN!!!

Me: but it's fun Naruto-Kun. And remember our little deal

Naruto: fine as long as you remember I like Miso and not that spicy kind you go me last time 

Me: all right Naruto. Here I'll give you a cookie for now

Naruto: YAY COOKIE … AAHHHHHH IT'S A SPICY COOKIE I NEED WATER I NEE WATER…. IS IT EVEN POSIBULE TO MAKE A COOKIE SPICY?!?!?!?!?!?! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH runs in a cercal and I through water on him. He stops and sits down glaring at me

Becky: Sorry Naruto-Kun I couldn't resist

Naruto: BECKY CHAN YOUR SO MEAN Kizuna's a lot nicer then you are

Becky: Naruto do you like her?

Me: OK THAT'S ALL FOR NOW PLZ R&R THANK YOU… WOULD YOU TO SHUT UP ALLREADDY a machine gun is heard in the back round


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the Characters I put in my stories

Sasuke and Sakura there story Chapter # 3 

Recap: (I now I really hate them but it has been a while so I have to) Sakura and Sasuke got back to the house from eating and Sasuke had asked Sakura to marry him after only 2 months of dating

Start story

They walked in the door Sasuke still holding Sakura bridal stile. When they felt another strong chakra force near by. They looked at each other scared when they heard a knock at the door.

"Is it him Sasuke? Is it your brother?" Sakura asked Sasuke sounding frightened.

"No I don't think so. It's safe. It's only Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Neji," Sasuke said using his Sharingan to see through the door.

"Should we let them in?" Sakura asked

"Why not we could tell them the big news if you want. They all know we love each other and are willing to give up anything for that," Sasuke said staring deep into her eyes finally setting her down on the sofa

"Ok. Lets let them in" Said Sakura smiling brightly.

Sasuke let every one in and was reluctant to let Neji come in but decided upon it and ignored him the whole time as they all started a party. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and asked him

"Should we tell them now?" she asked

"Ya… ok." He said and shut off the music and whistled over the disappointed group of friends.

"I have two things to say. The first is… Why do you always come to my house to party? You do this every night. And the second is…" He paused and leaned over to Sakura whispering

"When I tell them about the engagement show them the ring" and stood back up

"As I was saying… Sakura and I are engaged." As he said this Sakura held up her left hand to show the small crowed the ring on her finger then she leaned over to Sasuke and whispered

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom really quick" in his ear.

On the way back from the Bathroom

She was half way down the hall on her way back when she felt a familiar Chakra coming from out side of the nearest window (which happened to be right beside her) and tried to run back to Sasuke to tell him but was frozen in her place. Not by fear but because of a jutsu the he used.

"What a beautiful person but I still don't know why my pathetic little brother likes you this much…ahhh what's this? The ring that is passed down in my family from new bride to new bride? Looks like there might be more to you then meets theses eyes. I know what to do to you to get him to come to me so I can kill him right when he shows… after toying with him a bit first obviously," At that moment Sakura wanted to scream out for Sasuke but she couldn't. This time out of fear that Itachi would kill him right there and she couldn't run even though the body binding jutsu was lifted because she was afraid that Sasuke would die if she tried to run. Itachi left Sakura in a situation that as a ninja she should be used to but she didn't know what to do. If she ran or yelled out Sasuke would die.

'What a minute there are all my friends here to. They could help. Itachi won't be strong enough to take us all on at the same time' Sakura thought looking deep in concentration leaving Itachi looking confused. Sakura started running back to the living room where the party was and started yelling.

"SASUKE IT'S ITACHI … AHHHHHHHHH" she yelled but Itachi had used the body binding jutsu again and made her fall. She started to cry and her nose was bleeding a little bit. Sasuke and the others came running into the room to see Itachi over her with a Kunai, he looked up and said

"Little brother you have pore taste for a wife. She might look beautiful but if she's a ninja she is a very pore one" Sasuke ran at Itachi and pushed him away from Sakura.

"NARUTO, INO GET SAKURA OUT OF HERE" yelled Sasuke punching Itachi in the stomach and pined him against the wall. Ino and Naruto got Sakura out of there and brought her to her room on the third floor.

In Sakuras room

Sakura and Ino where sitting on her bed and Naruto was on the floor, Sakura was crying and her nose had been broken.

"I have to get back down there and help Sasuke. Itachi is too strong for him alone. We all need to work as one" Sakura said. There was a knock on the door and Neji walked in

"Sakura are you ok?" he asked

"Neji I'm fine I only broke my nose. We need to get back to Sasuke and help him I'll be fine" she explained. 'Wow Sakura is really determined to get Itachi and save Sasuke' the other three thought to them selves

"Sakura I can't let you go back down there until this is over. You might be engaged but I want to tell you something. Ever since we where little and we would train together I … I love you Sakura and can't let you get hurt. I'll go down and help Sasuke. Naruto you come with me, Ino stay with Sakura, make sure she stays here, and try to stop the bleeding and heal her nose please" he said. Naruto got off the floor and fallowed Neji out side leaving to 2 girls alone in the room.

back at the battle

Neji and Naruto came running down the hall

"ITACHI YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT, EVERY ONE FIGHT TOGETHER AS ONE" Neji yelled activating his Byukegon and using the Hyuuga style of fighting running at Itachi. Naruto pulled out a Kuani and also ran at Itachi. Tenten used her weapon scrolls, Choji turned into that big ball, and Shikamaru used his Shadows.

Back in Sakuras Room

Ino was helping Sakura clean up her nose when Sakura got up abruptly

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Ino grabbing Sakuras arm to pull her back down. Sakura ripped her arm out of Ino's hand.

"I can't sit around knowing Sasuke could be hurt and I'm not doing anything to stop it. I have to go down there and fight and nothing you can do or say will stop me" and She walked out the door into the hallway. Ino fallowed her

"I was whiting for you to say that Sakura and you know I won't stop you. I want to fight also. Shikamuru could be hurt," she said

"Then what are we walking for we have to get down there now!" yelled Sakura running down the stairs with Ino fallowing her.

back at the battle

Ino and Sakura arrived shortly after Neji and Naruto did so they joined the fight easily. Both kunoychi ran with the others unnoticed with kuani. They reached a barrier that was around Sasuke and Itachi that no one could penetrate no matter how heard they tried. Sakura felt like yelling at Sasuke to be careful but knowing him better then she did when they where twelve she shut her mouth and let him concentrate she trend to Neji seeing his look of disappointment.

"Neji I had to if Sasuke dies I want to know I at least tried to stop it. I love him and I have to help" she said crying and started to bang on the barrier hoping it would give way so she could fight alongside her fiancé and beat Itachi for good. Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Sakura I know you want to help but there isn't anything you can do. I managed to get a doppelganger of me in there to help so once he starts to fight I will be in there helping him. It's going to be fine" he said trying to calm her down but she cried harder. Naruto embraced her closely and kissed the top of her head trying to stay calm for her sake. 'Naruto. You always know how to help me without getting Sasuke mad and you act lick an older brother at times like these' Sakura thought. Neji looked at Naruto mad because of the way he was holding Sakura but noticed she had stopped crying so let it slide.

"I have to fight now," Naruto said diapering into a puff of smoke. Everyone looked thru the barrier. Naruto had appeared beside Sasuke and they started to talk but no one could hear them.

Inside the barrier

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked sounding mad that Naruto kept him in there so long holding off his brother alone

"I had to comfort Sakura she doesn't want you to get hurt knowing she didn't try to do anything to stop it" Naruto answered

"Lets just fight this guy and get it over with" Naruto yelled using his shadow clone jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke fought together as a team with the eager on lookers against Itachi.

(A/N): Sorry I wasn't updating for so long. I don't have a lot of time to come on and type anymore. I'm getting really busy with h/w and school


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the Characters I put in my stories

Sasuke and Sakura there story Chapter # 4 

Recap: (This is only if you for got the last chapter) Sasuke and Naruto are fighting Itachi with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Neji watching them eagerly from behind a beerier

Start Story

Naruto ran at Itachi and had his clones come at him from all angels and all using the Fireball Jutsu that Sasuke had taught him. Sasuke was waiting for his brother's escape that knew would come after Narutos attacks he could sneak up on him and slice his neck from the back.

"Sasuke here he comes," Yelled the real Naruto in between a berth. Sasuke nodes and activates his Sharingan whiting for his Brother to appear when he heard running footsteps behind him. He terns around to see Sakura running after him.

"Sakura you shouldn't be in here you'll get hurt" Sasuke said running the rest of the way to meet her "I know Sasuke but I can't watch you go through this torment and I am stronger then you think" she said stabbing him with a Kuani "Never let your guard down Little Brother" Said Sakura turning back into Itachi.

Out side the barrier

Sakura started to cry as she watched her self stab Sasuke then tern into Itachi. Neji reached over and held her close to his body and whispered in her ear "you shouldn't be watching this Sakura. I want you to do me a favor and go back up to your room with Ino. I don't want to see you slowly getting hurt lick this". Sakura didn't answer for a while; all she did was cry into Neji's chest.

"Neji I can't leave I have to get in there and fight. It's like Itachi said when he was impersonating me, I'm stronger then you think" Sakura said lifting her head from Neji's chest, her eyes looking lick Ice showing no feelings at all

"I have to get in there. Now are you going to help me or not?" She asked him

"Sakura I can't I maid a promise to Sasuke that I wouldn't let you get hurt no matter what happened to him and if he died he wanted me to be the one to marry you. I can't let you go in there and fight" said Neji sounding concerned

"Neji even if he dose die I can't marry you. I want to fight along side him so if he dies I can ether die along side him in battle or avenge his death and fulfill his destiny then kill myself so I can be with him. I can't marry you if I'm dead now can I?" She asked Him. He shook his head no

"then help me find a way in because ether way if he dies I die" She said then looked at the audience watching them with shocked expressions on there faces

"are any of you going to help!?" She yelled at the stunned looking people in front of her.

Ino Shouted out of the crowed

"GO SAKURA!" and Ran up to her and started to find a way in.

Back in side with Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi

Sasuke was bleeding horribly from the stab and Itachi was making it worse by digging the Kuani even deeper into Sasukes stomach. Naruto came running up behind Itachi and carefully attacked him so he wouldn't hurt Sasuke any more. Naruto managed to get Itachi to let go of the Kuani leaving it in Sasukes stomach and held him back so Sasuke could deal the final blow when the real Sakura cam running at them

"SASUKE IT'S THE REAL ME! LET ME HELP!" she yelled

"NO STAY BACK cough cough " Said Sasuke coughing up blood. Sakura stopped in her tracks watching Sasuke suffering not knowing what to do. Sasuke pulled out the Kuani and ran at Itachi getting ready to slice his thought when he disappeared. He reappeared behind Sakura, grabbing her and holding her in front of him like a shelled. She cried out to Sasuke

"Sasuke it's really me. Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me" She Started to cry hoping Sasuke would get the point that it was the real her and not some trick Itachi was trying to pull. Knowing that Sasuke was confused and Naruto was of no help because he was on the floor unconscious (when Itachi disappeared he had fallen on the floor face first) so Sakura flipped Itachi over her and knelt on his arms making sure she was out of reach of his legs and dug a Kuani deep into his through Killing him instantly. Knowing he had died Sakura got off of him and ran to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I know you wanted to kill him but if you had you would have had to kill me" She explained. Sasuke still looked suspicious

"If you are really my Sakura heal this wound" he said pointing at the hole that was gushing blood from where Itachis Kuani had been

"Before I die please" he added. Sakura tolled Sasuke to lie down on his back so that she could apply the needed pressure to heal him; so he listened and let her do what she had to do.

After Sakura heals Sasuke and Naruto

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walked out past the barrier breaking it on contact every one standing around it cheered and started crowding around them but mostly Sakura

"I never knew you could fight like that Sakura you are really good!" they all shouted but at different times so that no one knew what they where saying. Sakura and the others pushed their way through the crowd and started to walk away

"I want to go to sleep now please" Sakura shouted behind her and walked up stairs.

Sasuke fallowed her and then tern to the crowd fallowing them

"Please leave us. We will talk tomorrow and please tell someone that the missing Nin Itachi has been killed and is here in this house" then tern and continued to fallow Sakura back to there room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the Characters I put in my stories

Sasuke and Sakura there story  Part 5 

Recap: Sakura had killed Itachi and Sasuke and Sakura went to bed

Story start: 

The next day

Sasuke and Sakura where walking to Tsunadi-Samas office to talk about the killing of Itachi the missing Nin.

"Sakura why did you disobey Neji's request for you to stay in your room while Naruto and I where fighting Itachi?" Sasuke asked Sakura holding her hand and looking at her lovingly

"Because Sasuke I love you and I would rather die beside you in a fight and know I was trying to stop you from dieing then to know that I was in my room not doing anything to try and stop it" Sakura started. She stopped abruptly remembering what Neji had asked her.

"Sakura what is it?" Sasuke asked and turned around to see Sakura staring at the ground tears starting to well in the corners of her eyes.

"It's just… when we where looking for a way to get through the barrier Neji asked me something… He asked me if I would marry him if you died. I told him that if you died I would die also killing myself jest to be with you. That's all I want," She was crying now and she started walking towards Sasuke. She rested her head on his shoulder crying and hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke I never want you to leave me. That's why I told him no" She whispered into his neck. He hugged her back just as tightly as she hugged him.

"And I never want to leave you. I promise for all of my life I will always come back to you but if I do die I don't want you to kill yourself. I want you to continue your life to the fullest and if you're happy with some one after I want you to be with them even if that person is Neji. I never want to see you sad again. After all this is over with I promise we will be happy and nothing will stop us," Sasuke whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Come on we should get to the Hokage's office. She must be wondering where we are by now and eagerly awaiting the report," Sasuke said letting go of her and grabbing her hand, starting to run.

In the Hokage's Office

Sasuke and Sakura entered the Hokage's tinny office. The saw her sitting in her chair back facing them meditating most likely.

"Tsunade-Sensei it's us. We are here about the Killing of Uchiha Itachi" Sakura said looking at Tsunade wishing she would turn around.

"What is there to say? You killed him didn't you? You two and Naruto will get awards for killing him." She said finally turning around to look at them.

"But you said that you wanted a report on it" Sakura said looking at all of the papers, books, and fails cluttering the room making it even smaller then it was.

"We'll write one and I'll put it directly away. I know where it gose after all the failing I did when I was training in here" Sakura said picking up some of the papers and looking at them. They weren't that important and she put them back down turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke we should go get Naruto and write that report now and Leave Tsunade-Sensei to do her work" Sakura said grabbing Sasukes arm and started pulling him out of the office.

"Sakura Thank you. I'll see you later there's a special patent that I need you to tend to. It's nothing big so don't worry but you're the best and he doesn't want anything less" Tsunade said. Sakura turned around and bowed before leaving the room and walking over to the hospital, Sasuke in tow.

In the Hospital

Sakura told Sasuke to wait out side of the room that she was supposed to be working in. Sakura walked into the room and saw Hyuuga Neji sitting on the examination table.

"Neji what's wrong? You're never in the hospital. What happened?" Sakura asked looking at Neji confused. He didn't seem to have any external injuries but another Hyuuga could have attacked him.

"I'm internally hurt" Neji responded looking at her lovingly standing and walking over to her.

"Well then sit back on the table and I'll see what's wrong," Sakura said (she truly oblivious to what's happening). Neji kept advancing on her.

"I already know what's wrong. My heart is broken in many pieces because you would rather be with Uchiha instead of me," Neji said grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were full of fear as Neji leaned in closer to her lips.

"I want you as mine and would do anything to have you" Neji whispered kissing her jest as rough as he had grabbed her chin.

With Sasuke

Sasuke had done what Sakura had asked him to and sat on the bench out side of the room of her patient. He used His Sharingan and watched (I don't know if the Sharingan can see through things but it can now) the seen as Neji Hyuuga advanced on HIS fiancé. He watched Sakura push him away and him keep advancing. Sasuke got sick of watching one of his rivals try and kiss HIS fiancé agents her will and barged through the door.

"Get off of her right NOW Hyuuga" Sasuke snarled pushing Neji off of Sakura. Sakura curled herself into a ball in the corner and started to cry (again. Gomennasi if I seem like I'm making Sakura a wuss but she's not she's jest easily affected when faces with tough situations involving love).

"I sagest you get a new nurse to seduce and stay away from my fiancé" Sasuke went over and picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her out of the hospital.

(A/N) Gomennasi for being late with my updates trying to get caught up with H/W and the stories that I like reading on here.

Naruto: I WANT MORE

Me: Naruto how about another cookie?

Naruto: NO Becky probably made it spicy again

Becky: that wasn't me dobe

Naruto: NO SHE'S BACK AND SHE'S GANNA HURT ME backs into a corner

Me: Any way r&r plz and flames actually helpful I take criticism well because I'm in drama and I perform a lot

Becky: NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!! chases Naruto with a knife as he runs by

Naruto: KIZUNA SAVE ME!!!!!!!! Naruto yells running behind me

Kizuna: not this again would you to JEST STOP…… well n e ways I G2G getting tiered. Sorry that it took so long to update


End file.
